


Room 29

by cutiebeeo6



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiebeeo6/pseuds/cutiebeeo6
Summary: Richie “trashmouth” Tozier? A genius? Wants to be a doctor? Nobody would believe it. Except his newest patient, Eddie Kaspbrak, a boy a year younger than him at Derry High, who after being forced into medical care, only opens up to the soon to be Dr. Tozier.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Richie Tozier. 

Known affectionately to his friends as “trashmouth,” Richie was never the shy type. Never at a loss for words. He was bold and unapologetic. Quick witted and loving, would protect his friends with every inch of his being. He trusted Bev, Stanley, and Bill more than anything, with any secret. Except one. 

Richie never liked to brag about being smart, let alone worrying about his grades or worrying about how to make his college applications look better so he could get out of the town he lived in. He had to uphold his trash mouth reputation, so not even his closest of friends knew that Richie Tozier was a straight A student. They would never believe it. 

“Rich, wanna go down to the arcade after school?” His oldest friend Stanley asked at their locker before lunch. Richie was staring down at his phone, reading an email from the local hospital about an internship he had applied to, and was accepted. “hello? trashmouth?” 

“huh? Oh, yeah.. no sorry, um, I’m gonna be busy.” Richie closed his locker and put his phone in his pocket. The next 3 months after school, Richie would be volunteering time on a pediatric and adolescent floor of Derry Memorial Hospital, shadowing the head doctor. When he applied, he didn’t think he would ever have a chance of being accepted. Now, he has to hide it from his friends. They all looked at him suspiciously, but this is trashmouth, so nothing was out of the ordinary for him. The 4 headed down the hall to the cafeteria, Bill talking about something he watched the night before on tv. 

Eddie Kaspbrak. 

15 years old. History of chronic bronchitis, asthma, nosebleeds, bone fractures, and night terrors. Or at least that’s what his medical records at Derry Memorial Hospital say. Eddie spent his childhood in and out of the hospital starting at birth. Born prematurely, his mother Sonia did everything in her power to make sure that every little spec of illness or disease that her son showed, was addressed quickly by a doctor, even when they would find nothing wrong with the young boy. 

This escalated when Eddie was 5 and his father passed away of cancer. Convinced that her son could have the same fate in life, Sonia did her best to keep him sheltered from things that will cause him harm, ultimately meaning he did not have many friends who would stick by him, except Mike. 

Mike Hanlon was Eddie’s best friend. The two became fast friends when Eddie was riding his bike through the park on the way home from school and was attacked by some bullies. Mike stepped in and got him away, and they were inseparable since. 

“Wanna go down to the quarry after school?” Mike inquired as the two sat in the library looking for books to check out for a book report. 

“Can’t. I have treatments after school..” the small framed boy replied, flipping through a book. 

“Again? I thought you were feeling better?” Mike was puzzled at his friend, who had previously been in the hospital weekly for treatments his mom insisted he have.

“Yeah, me too…”


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie laid still in his hospital bed, staring out the window away from the door, not paying attention to what is happening in the halls. The visitors seeing their loved ones, the nurses and doctors discussing patient care. He didn’t care about any of that. He wanted to be home. Well, he wanted to be with Mike, hanging out, swimming. He would rather not be at home with his smothering mother, who would most likely shut him in his room much like he is in the hospital at this moment.

A young nurse, who is familiar with Eddie’s medical history, comes in to put his IV in. “Hello again Eddie.” she smiled, trying to lighten the mood of the room. No response from Eddie. “We have a young intern starting today, around your age. Very bright. He will be coming in and doing your vitals throughout your visit today. You may enjoy his company..” her voice trails off as she checks his temperature. With no response, she dims his lights and exits the room.

The nurse checks in at the desk and types up her notes as Richie comes out of the break room pushing up his glasses. “Room 29 has a young boy, 15, mother claims multiple chronic illnesses, seemingly affecting the boys psyche. He’s receiving 2 liters every other day of medication and seems really down. You want to go check on him?” She gets Richie’s attention.

_Oh. My first patient_. Richie thought to himself. Someone his age. Maybe he would make a friend in the hospital, make the days go by quicker. “S-sure, yeah. I’m on it.” He said as he grabbed his chart and headed down the dim hallway toward Eddie’s room. Richie knocks to no response. He tries again before entering the room, noticing the small boy hunched in the bed, playing a game on his phone. “Edward Kaspbrak?” Eddie looks up at the new voice saying his name and nods silently. “Well hey there.. I’m Dr. Tozier. Just started here today..” He steps in more to examine the boy. “Just kidding, call me Richie..”

“I know this must suck, being stuck here. Trust me, I get it..” Richie gets the blood pressure cuff and sets it up while checking his pulse. “You go to school around here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around..”

Eddie looks up admiring Richie. He was entranced by him. His glasses. His curls. His stupid smirk. “Derry High, yeah.. Just.. out sick a lot.”

“Hey, he speaks!” Richie smiles down at Eddie. “Well what a shame I have never seen you around school. I know I’d remember that beautiful face.”

_Beautiful? Me?_ Eddie gulped at the words the slightly older boy spoke so close to his ears as he examined him. Richie put his examining equipment up and sat at Eddie’s bed side. “How do you feel?”

“Ridiculous. I’m not sick. I mean, I am.. I guess. But.. not how my mom believes I am.” Eddie confesses as his phone dings with a text from Mike. _On my way to the hospital with Nachos. Room number?_

“I believe you..” Richie nodded in agreement and patted Eddie’s leg, sending chills up the boys spine. “But hey, if you weren’t sick, then I wouldn’t have had the pleasure of meeting you today.. So I gotta thank momma K for that.” Richie stands up and checks Eddie’s IV. “Gotta go see other patients but i’ll check on you in a little bit..” Eddie nodded up at the boy, clutching his phone as Richie walked out. He opened Mike’s text to reply.

_Room 29._


	3. Chapter 3

Mike showed up shortly after the text with nachos and snacks for his friend. “Hey man, hungry I hope?” He washes his hands when he gets in the room to be cautious. 

“Starved actually.. Thanks,” Eddie sat up in his bed and Mike moves the food tray across him. 

“How’s it going in here?” Mike inquired with a nacho hanging out of his mouth. “Same doctor you usually have?”

“It’s fine.. Same doctor, same nurses.. New.. intern i guess? Our age..” Eddie explains taking a bite. “He’s… really cute.” Mike raises an eyebrow at that.

“Ohhhh, a cute intern..” Mike nods as Richie comes to the door to check on Eddie.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you had a visitor, just checking if you’re doing okay…” Richie looked over Mike then back to Eddie. _Boyfriend maybe?_

“Oh, no it’s okay.. This is my friend Mike. He goes to our school too..” Eddie tells Richie, who is shaking Mike’s hand with a sigh of relief. “I’m fine though, just hungry.” 

“Good, well.. Um, just.. Ring the call bell if you need anything. Nice to meet you Mike..” Richie checks Eddie’s IV before exiting the room, leaving Mike to smirk at the small boy in the bed. 

“Shut up, Mike…” Eddie huffed.

“Didn’t say a word, kid.” Mike smiles and continues eating. He stays with Eddie for another hour before he has to go home. 

Richie comes in shortly after to check on Eddie and do his discharge papers. “You ready to bust out of here?” He checks Eddie’s temperature as the boy nods. “Your mom is outside waiting. She just called up to the desk. Lovely woman..” Richie’s voice trails off. 

“She means well… maybe, possibly..” Eddie shrugs. “Will um… will you be here again on Thursday?” The small teen looks up at Richie, who is taking his IV out.

“Every day.. I’ll sign up for you..” Richie handed Eddie his papers and a jello cup to take on the road. “Let’s go Edwardo, i’ll walk ya out. Wanna meet that mom of yours.” Eddie laughed at the older boy while rolling his eyes. Richie had Eddie sit in a wheelchair and he pushed him out, hospital protocol. When they got outside, Eddie was met with his mother, not getting out of the car and yelling from the front seat to get in. 

Richie helped Eddie out of the wheelchair and into the car. “Hello there, Mrs. K. I’m Dr. Tozier..” Sonia shot him a glare. 

“You? Are my sons doctor?” Sonia inquired, thinking she will have to find a new hospital to take her baby boy to.

“Mom, he’s an intern.. Leave him alone. He goes to my school…” Eddie fussed while buckling his seatbelt. “Bye Richie.. Maybe i’ll see you at school..” 

“I’ll look for ya.. See ya Eds..” Richie shut the door and Sonia pulled away, leaving Richie to stare into the distance at the car. He pulls his phone out of his pocket before going back inside and opens facebook. _Eddie Kaspbrak. Found him._ Richie sends a friend request, then goes back upstairs, to clean up room 29 and prepare for the next patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, lot of back & forth talking in this one. Trying to get to the main story but these little conversations will mean a lot later :)


End file.
